The goal of this proposed research is to isolate novel anticancer agents produced by microorganisms (actinomycEtales, eubacteria and fungi) from the marine environment. This endeavor includes: l) Isolation of microorganisms from diverse marine environments, including those living in close association with marine animals and plants 2) Taxonomic identification of these microorganisms and cataloging by type and substrate specificity 3) Fermentation for production of bioactive compounds and to provide extracts for testing in CODS 4) Isolation and characterization of these active compounds